The World That Never Was
by Axel Lives
Summary: Four more for the spider's web of fate, my friend. See how they struggle along with the others? In the end, it's futile...futile.


Hello there! If you've read the summary, you basically know the plot of the story. Holy Plot Holes Batman, it's a team of Sanzo-ikkou wannabes! -le gasp- Trust me, it'll be more interesting then I let on. And unlike nearly EVERY fic here involving OCs, they are not all weird rabid fangirls, nor have they been transported from our world, nor do they intend to be better than or out-do in anyway our lovable Saiyuki Quartet. No, three-fourths of my alternate Sanzo party are actually men. I just thought it would be fun to throw a woman in there for a bit of a motherly idea. Heh...but we'll see.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. Accuse me of anything and Seiten Tasei Son Goku will eat your pants. o.o

* * *

Chapter I: Tangled in the Spider's Web of Fate

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaanzoooooooooooooo..." came the pathetic whine from the back seat.

The amethyst eyed monk sighed, burying his face in the palm of his hand, golden lochs swaying ever so gently in the wind as they rode onward. It was unavoidable, this one of the many causes of his frequent migraines. The golden eyed boy in the back seat.

"Hare-he--"

The words were not fully allowed to leave his mouth before he was silenced with one swift crack over the head from the infamous harisen, before it disappeared once more into Sanzo's robes. Gojyo giggled childishly at the boy before he, too, fell victim to the harisen. A fight ensued between the monkey and the cockroach, causing the monk further aggravation. He growled under his breath, a vein twitching in the upper part of his forehead. The same vein, in fact, that seemed to have been twitching their entire journey. Surely it must have. A chuckle sounded beside him, and his attention turned to the jade eyed healer, giving him a derisive snort.

"And what, pray tell, is so goddamn funny?" he inquired.

"Oh, nothing. I just find it amusing how we seem to do the same thing, day after day." Hakkai replied.

"Is amusement your way of describing annoyance? If not, I fail to understand your logic..." Sanzo sighed.

"You don't find it the least bit amusing? Hm." Hakkai said with a shrug.

"You're stupid!"

"No, YOU'RE stupid!"

"You are!"

"No, you are!"

"For the last time, would you two--Hakkai, look out!" Sanzo yelled suddenly.

Hakkai, swerved suddenly to avoid an oncoming vehicle, narrowly missing a collision. Both vehicles came to a halt and the passengers exited, to either check on the other lot or to kill them.

"Oh my, are you four alright? I'm sorry, I was trying to find my map and I guess I swerved off course." a young woman apologized, with a low bow.

Her attire was similar to that of Hakkai, the main differences being the sash was around her waist rather than shoulder, and what parts of his attire were green, hers were a variations of different blues. She had friendly silver-blue eyes and chestnut colored hair that was mid-length. It was the same color as Goku's though bearing a some resemblance to cross between Hakkai's and the way Goku had worn his when it was longer.

"Maa, sis, you should be more careful, yes?" piped up one of the three males.

He was tall, taller than the rest, standing at 6'4". He was a slim, lithe giant, dressed in a black t-shirt, a khaki colored vest, khaki pants, black boots and a black wristband on his left wrist. The other wrist sported a strange bracelet comprised of black and white beads. He was much more tan than his deathly pale sister, and had a messy mop of dark, chocolate colored hair. His eyes were hazel colored, though appeared golden. When you were close enough, they appeared to be like pools of endless fire.

"Yeah, you could have killed all of us, and then what would have happened, huh?" asked another.

Though taller than the woman, he seemed to be the youngest. He had neat, sandy blonde hair parted at the side, the bangs falling just above his eyes. He wore a green jacket over a black t-shirt with matching green pants and black boots. at each of his hips was a holster, each holding two menacing guns. He was as tan as the other man, also with hazel eyes, though his were more of a green-blue color...like the ocean as the sun hits it after a storm.

"Really now, children, is this any way to behave?" the last man said with a smirk.

He had blonde hair, about the same length as Sanzo's, and captivating midnight blue eyes. He had creamy colored skin and was taller than the sandy-haired man, but shorter than the chocolate-haired man, though all three were taller than the woman. To their surprise...he sported the robes of a Sanzo.

"Oh...you're the thirty-first of China, Genjyo Sanzo, correct?" the man said with a large smile.

"Who wants to know?" Sanzo inquired, arms crossed in front of him.

"No, it's just that I'd heard of you at a temple we rested at. I'm the thirty-third of China, Shouzo Sanzo." the blonde-haired man said enthusiastically. "You're the Sanzo-ikkou everyone confuses us with. Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, and Cho Hakkai. These are my companions, Tai Kyomu, Tai Kyoushi and Tai Shoushi."

"You're a Sanzo?" Hakkai said, blinking.

"Ah, yes I am. These are my cousins...we're pretty much doing what you are. Going West." Shouzo said with a shrug and a grin.

"Huh...is that so? And that would be, because...?" Gojyo said, fishing for an answer.

"Those dam three floating heads, that's why!" Kyoushi exploded. "I had just sat down to a nice bowl of ramen--"

"--his fourth--" Shoushi added.

"--when Shouzo comes barging in and says they told him we had to go West and stop Gyumaoh from reviving and stuff. Oh, and that you guys had already left to do the same." he concluded.

"Ah, but we couldn't just sit idly by, could we?" Kyomu said calmly.

"Sure we could have. I mean, what have we accomplished so far other than a lot of driving, fighting with each other, and demons trying to kill us? It's sheer monotony!" Kyoushi exclaimed.

"Shit, if you can't fight, why'd they send you out here, anyway?" Gojyo asked.

"Oi, who said we couldn't fight?" Shoushi asked, looking indignant.

"Chya, we can fight! We fight so well that sometimes it gets boring! And I hate it when it's boring...you'd think they could send someone tougher around once in a while." Kyoushi said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's exactly how I feel!" Goku piped up, looking enthusiastic.

"I know, right!" Kyoushi said, taking on the same look.

"Ah, well...as it seems we're pretty much headed in the same direction and it's getting late, what say both our parties head toward the nearest inn, yes?" Kyomu advised.

"That sounds like a splendid idea. Then perhaps we could get something to eat?" Hakkai offered.

"FOOD!" Goku and Kyoushi cheered.

"Shit, now there's two of them..." Sanzo muttered aggravated.

"Well then, let's continue on our way and we can discuss further over our meals." Kyomu said with a short bow as both parties clambered into their respective vehicles.

Goku waved at the other party as they trailed behind them, smiling enthusiastically. Hakkai chuckled quietly to himself, before looking to Sanzo.

"Do they happen to remind you of anyone?" he asked merrily.

"Yeah...and I think I got the short end of the stick." Sanzo muttered.

* * *

Chapter One is short because it is merely an intro...the next chapter will delve further into my devious plot and the plans I have for our four boys. Hope you stick around to read it!


End file.
